


Burnout

by rosabelladarling



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Mentions of War, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosabelladarling/pseuds/rosabelladarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally teach Baldroy a thing or two about cooking. Now if only your relationship could be kicked up a notch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Build Up

“Yummy yummy~”

Mey-Rin and Finny smacked their lips in unison. Finny tipped side to side in his chair, smiling widely with tartar sauce still smeared over his mouth. Mey-Rin was no better – her fingers all alight with banana filling from the layer cake she wolfed down.

“Oooooooohhhhhhh, (Your name)! Please come work with us!” Finny chirped.

“Yes, yes! Oh to have these delights every day~ I would be so fat, though~” Mey-Rin spun on her heel like a child’s spinning top.

Baldroy sat at the table, arms crossed and lower lip jutted out.

“Hmph,” he said.

You blushed, waving their praise away. “Oh stop! Bard did most of the cooking, actually. I just guided him.”

It was the truth. Mostly. You’d had the most delightful afternoon with your body pressed against Baldroy’s back, your hands wrapped around his own as you cooked the servants’ meals. His body was as muscled and tight as a strung wire and if he knew what his physique was doing to you, he never showed it. You had the most helpless, silly crush on the Phantomhive chef ever since he burst into your night class on cooking taught at the local soup kitchen. It took him all of five minutes to let slip that he worked for the Phantomhives – one of the most prestigious and tragedy-ridden of families in all of England. You worked for the Chase family – hardly as prestigious and with a tragedy list that began and ended with the library growing too hot in the evenings.

So when you heard where Bard worked, you had felt okay with developing a gentle fancy for him. He was cute and ditzy and his casual clothes hung off a frame just begging to be snuggled into. You were safe. After all, what were the chances of you meeting him outside of your classes?

Pretty darn high when you learned that your Lady Gwendolyn was the most beloved friend of Elizabeth Midford.

You were rather stunned, at first, as you overheard the Phantomhive butler informing his young master of what would be prepared for dinner as they left a picnic with Lady Midford and Lady Chase. Had Bard been toying with you, not knowing how to cook? He seemed so desperate and so sincere when he tried so very hard in your classes. But, you thought bitterly, why would the Phantomhive chef need cooking lessons from someone like you? You’d grown angry at him then, refusing to share his happy waves or blushing chitchat.

That was until the Harvest Festival when the Phantomhive butler stood at one cooking station and Baldroy at the one just beside you.

“I thought that you said you worked for the Phantomhives?” you asked, glancing at him wearily.

“I do!” he insisted, shooting the butler a glance. “But I’ve just got to show him that I can do this!”

‘This’ was a spiced pumpkin pie for a dessert contest. You were making a lovely soufflé that had already risen prettily when you heard Bard curse beside you.

“Too long…taking too long…” he muttered.

Eyeing him carefully, you placed your beloved soufflé on the counter and smiled at it daintily. “This will help me win for sure!”

The molten chocolate was perfection – the smell intoxicating. Lady Chase, seated just in front of your station, quietly clapped and nodded her head in approval. It was her favorite dessert, after all. There couldn’t be a more perfect way to win.

“OH MY GOD! HE’S GOT A-“

Head whirling around to the alarmed voice, you just barely caught the glint of a flamethrower in Baldroy’s large hands before fire ate up your vision.

“AAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!”

“(YOUR NAME)!”

While you’d been fast enough to turn to duck from Bard’s spinning flame, you felt the heat upon your hair immediately and you screamed all the more.

“NO NO NO! Miss (Your name)! I’ll save you!”

There was shouting and running and what you were sure was Lady Midford crying. You twisted to and fro, desperately clapping your hands against your head.

And then the world fell on you.

“HWUH!”

All the weight of Baldroy’s body had fallen onto you with his coat outstretched. The wind left your lungs like a balloon suddenly popped. Baldroy’s hands slapped against your head and you squealed in pain.

When the fire had died down and you were seated in front of him bandaging your head, Baldroy apologized profusely as Lord Phantomhive himself waltzed up to you with his butler in tow.

“Tch! Baldo! What were you thinking?”

Maybe it was the bizarreness of the situation, but you suddenly noticed that tears were streaming down the chef’s face. You lifted concerned eyes to his own and he shook his head, his hands trembling. Mey-Rin took the bandages from his hands and kindly began wrapping the gauze about your head in his stead.

“I’m so sorry…I just…”

“Sebastian!” Lord Phantomhive said sharply.

“ _GAK_!”

The butler unceremoniously punched Baldroy in the back of the head. You opened your mouth to protest but saw Lord Phantomhive narrow his single eye. Closing your mouth, you offered Baldroy a sorrowful glance.

“On the bright side, you look cute with short hair!” said Mey-Rin, running her fingers over your charred head as she tied the last bit of bandage. Baldroy shot up from the ground at this comment, seemingly about to say something before looking back at you and blushing furiously. Tears came to him anew.

The space around you became busied as your mistress strode onto the scene.

“What is the meaning of this, Ciel?” she asked, snapping her hand fan close in a show of fury. “That was sabotage if I’ve ever seen it.”

“Gwendolyn. I was just about to offer your chef compensation,” said Lord Phantomhive.

“And the assurance that there will be swift punishment to our chef,” added the butler, apparently Sebastian. Baldroy shirked, staring into the red eyes of his superior before shuffling off without so much as a goodbye.

You frowned. So you had been angry at him for no reason. He had been trying so hard to talk to you for weeks and you’d been ignoring him when it was apparent that the butler was the real chef of the house. But then what was Baldroy there for? Your frown tightened, your eyes shooting to your lady when you felt her intense stare. She waited a moment before smiling conspiratorially.

“Ciel,” she said sweetly. “You do know that Lizzie wishes us to get to know one another, yes?”

“Yes, Gwendolyn,” said Lord Phantomhive tightly.

Poor boy. Even though you were rather fond of your lady, she could be downright boorish at times.

“Well I propose a dinner at the Phantomhive estate,” she said, casting you a playful glance. “Baldroy can cook us a fabulous feast as compensation. With my (your name) helping, of course. I don’t plan to die during the compensation.”

“I doubt that your chef wishes to be near Baldroy any more than she has to be,” said Lord Phantomhive. “And I’m compensating _her_. Not you.”

More opportunities to be near Bard? Your heart raced and you spoke the words that your mind was screaming.

“I-I’d like to accept my lady’s proposal, your lord,” you said quietly. “If…if that’s okay with you, that is.”

Lord Phantomhive looked at you as though you’d sprouted a second head.

“What? Are you insane?”

Sebastian tilted his head before letting a devilish smile cross his face.

“My lord, if you will allow me to say…the lady might be a distraction from Bard’s antics as of late.”

Face scrunching in revulsion, Lord Phanomthive leaned back to look into his butler’s eyes.

The older man simply shrugged. His face a mask once more, Lord Phantomhive mimicked the shrug and turned to Lady Chase. “It’s not my funeral. What date would suit you, Gwendolyn?”

And so the beautiful day had finally come.

Seemingly drunk off praise, Baldroy puffed his chest out and nodded. “Yeah! So you all better start treating me with more respect if you want food like this on the regular.”

Finny and Mey-Rin chattered on, nodding furiously. You smiled. How could you not? They were such a cheerful, cute crowd, including Tanaka. Even though he hadn’t eaten and had sat strangely in the corner sipping his tea.

“Well, Sir Chef,” you said playfully, “do you wish to help me wash the dishes?”

Thankfully your hair had grown back since the festival and you twirled a lock in your finger now. You only hoped you merely _felt_ like a schoolgirl with a crush rather than looked like one.

“Ugh…” he sighed. Without warning, Mey-Rin kicked his shin from where she stood. The maid leaned as if trying to spot you (although you were very clearly in her bespectacled view) and then slid a hand up to the side of her face to nod behind it. Baldroy nodded quickly, turning back to you with a smile around the cigarette in his lips. “I mean ughhhhhh boy! Sure do!”

He scampered from the table and followed you with the many forgotten plates in his hands. You felt your throat constrict at how close he was behind you.

You heard a sound…something between a pucker and a pinch. Stopping suddenly, you turned to spot Finny standing on the table making kissing motions with his lips. Your eyes widened when you saw Mey-Rin, seated just beneath him, nodding and giggling cutely. Jarred by your stillness, Baldroy turned around and paused at the scene until you hurried on in to the next room. You barely caught the look of utter rage on his face as he shut the door behind him.

Were you being so obvious? You bit your lower lip in worry. Perhaps Finny and Mey-Rin were teasing your affection for the chef and he was merely being a gentleman with that warning glance. Doubting yourself, you washed the dishes brought by Baldroy in relative silence.

But Baldroy never did anything silently.

“Thank you…really,” he said, wiping a plate clean with a rag. “I’ve learned so much from you that I never thought that I could ever learn!”

“You’re welcome,” you said quietly.

“I mean really! Did you see them? They were so impressed!”

“Mmhmm…”

“Hey,” said Baldroy, “are you okay?”

Leaning toward you, Baldroy and his gentle blue eyes prodded at your conscious. Barely recognizing his concern, you reached for the newly cleaned plate before a large hand closed over your own.

“(Your name)…are you okay, love?”

Your eyes widened and Baldroy tipped his head, confused, before he practically choked on his cigarette.

“Uhh…uhh…I meant…uhh…” He released your hand as if it was on fire.

“I’m…I’m okay, Bard,” you said. “Thank you.”

Scratching the back of his head, Baldroy nodded, still quite flustered.

“Yeah…don’t mention it. Ah…actually…there was something that I’ve been meaning to-“

The door slammed open with all the suddenness of a bomb. As if reacting to such an explosion, Baldroy wrapped his arms around your shoulders, shoving your head into his chest.

Sebastian blinked at you as your face turned shades of red that you were sure lifelong painters had yet to see.

“Baldroy.”

“Oi!” said Baldroy, releasing you and saluting the butler.

The butler smirked. “The master was quite pleased with your progress.”

Tears – actual _tears_ – bubbled in Baldroy’s eyes. “Wha…wa…” His smiled turned insanely wide. “WAHOO!” he cried, pumping a fist and then another into the air.

“To quote: ‘(Your name) taught Bard a thing or two, eh?’”

Baldroy beamed at you. You smiled in return.

“Your lady is staying the night, yes, (your name)?”

You nodded. “Yes, Sebastian, sir.”

“Very good. I think that you’ve all deserved to rest for the night. Mey-Rin will show you and Lady Gwendolyn’s maid to your rooms later.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He turned to leave, stopping to smile slyly at Baldroy.

“Have you recovered, Baldroy?”

Beside you, Baldroy paled. You frowned, throwing the blonde a confused look.

“Uh…no…not…not yet, at least. I’m…I’m getting to it.”

“Just remember,” said Sebastian, tipping his chin down and his red eyes flashing, “that it was a direct order from your master to shape up. Quickly.”

Sebastian floated out the room with a swish of his coattails and you turned to Baldroy.

“Have you been sick, Bard?”

Knitting his eyebrows, having worked up a sweat, Baldroy choked again. He took in a sharp breath before exhaling. Smoke steamed from his cigarette like a train running down its tracks.

“I’m fine,” he said swiftly. “I’m better than fine, actually. Sebastian… _praised_ me…”

Baldroy touched his cheeks, pinching his skin as if barely believing this to be reality.

“I’m so happy for you, Bard,” you said sweetly.

He stood, still bursting with joy and turned to you expectantly. Smile waning, cheeks reddening, he scratched his head again.

“(Your name)…I’m so happy. Could I uh…be ungentlemanly for a moment and ask for a hug?”

You started before giving him a smile. “It wouldn’t be ungentlemanly at all. You…don’t have to ask, you know.”

Good. This was good. A test of indignities. No lady would allow someone not related and not her beau to embrace her. Yet Baldroy had suggested it. Could he perhaps, on the right evening, be persuaded to still see you as a lady _and_ as his lover?

Damnation. That was where your obsession had taken you. You swallowed, waiting his outraged cry or his assurance that you were no lady.

Thick, warm arms wrapped about you, cradling your head to his chest. His laughter reverberated through his whole body and you stuffed your hot face against the cool of his goggles. The smell of smoke and sweat filled your nostrils.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” he chanted.

Baldroy pulled back just enough to grin down at you. The smell of his cigarette made your eyes sting and you ruffled your nose in protest.

“Is this bothering you?” he asked, releasing one hand from your back to take out his cigarette. Before you had time to respond, he had thrown the butt to the floor where he quickly stamped it out.

“You were fine,” you said, feeling giddy when his fingers returned to your side. “I think it makes you look rather roguish.”

He shook his head, lowering his eyes. “I shouldn’t have been doing it anyway…not around a lady.”

“Do I seem so fine a lady to you?” you asked, internally cringing at the sadness in your voice.

“The finest,” he confirmed. “You’re patient and kind and you’re bloody talented to boot. Not even Sebastian could get me to focus like you did today.”

Laughing, you shook your head. “I doubt that you should tell him that. He’s quite the scary bloke!”

“Nah…he knows it well enough,” said Baldroy. He was so comfortable and calming, his fingers just deepening into your sides. “’Sides it’s simple to see that I’d be paying more attention to you anyway.”

There he went again…making you wonder. You took in a breath, daring to bring your hands up to rest on his goggles. “Oh?” you asked, steeling your fluttering confidence. “And why is that?”

He swallowed and the motion made your hands rise and fall against his chest. “Well it’s hard not to…I’m scared when Sebastian is hovering over me. But with you…I…I’m just trying to do the right thing.”

You could feel your face contorting in confusion. “The right thing?”

“By you,” he clarified softly, looking away. “I’ve got to focus on doing anything else other than thinking improper…”

The way his words hung in the air made your throat constrict. So it wasn’t just you. Shocked and insanely pleased, you reveled in the slight twist in Baldroy’s grasp. 

_Is this happening? Is this real?_ you wondered. _Could he seriously be wanting the same thing as I do?_

Face growing worried at your stunned silence, Baldroy began to backpedal. Hard.

“Not that all my thoughts are improper! No, ma’am! Just…just some…when you’re pressed against me, for example. It was cook or be cooked as I saw it. It…it was like a battle between my mind and my body and I had to keep my goal in sight…focus on the food to prevent focusing on you…but I have been focused on you. For a while. And it’s been impacting my work - moreso than my usual, run-of-the-mill mishaps - and Sebastian has noticed and the master has noticed and I’ll probably be fired if I don’t just come out and tell you…” He gulped in air. You were grateful as you’d been waiting for him to drop dead from lack of oxygen. “Tell you that I like you. I like spending time with you and learning from you and I like getting you to snort at my jokes and how even though I set you on fire you are still willing to talk to me. And I’m hoping…hoping that you will give me a chance and let me get to know you…really know you…know your favorite color and your favorite food. Although I’m pretty sure you told me once that it was-”

You couldn’t take it anymore. After weeks of not talking to him, his flood of words was simply too much for you to bear. And he’d said that he wanted to know you…the real you.

So you kissed him. Just reached up and grabbed his trembling chin and brought his lips to your own. It was awkward and your teeth clashed and Baldroy let out a gasp. But then he calmed and you moved your lips against his, gentleness belying the heat and the self-hatred building in your belly.

Releasing him with a pop of your lips, you closed your eyes for calm before opening them, gaze hazed and hooded.

“Baldroy,” you said, licking your lips as you stared at his own. “The first thing that you should know about me is that I am no lady.”


	2. Burn Up

_Wha…eh….ah…what is happening...?_

The smoothness of her palm gliding against his stubble into the tresses of his hair awoke him from his stupor.

(Your name) was kissing him.

 _(Your name)_ was kissing _him_.

And she was doing a pretty damn good job of it if he was supposed to be grading her.

Wait…he wasn’t supposed to be grading her – he was supposed to be responding! He was supposed to be angry. At least that’s what the master had said.

_“There will be no disgracing of the Phantomhive name whilst that female chef is at our estate, am I clear, Bard? If she can’t handle that, she will be sent to the door. The instant I have a reason to be rid of Gwendolyn, I will not hesitate to seize it. Fix your problem before that happens.”_

But Mey-Rin had told him to be happy.

_“Oh it’s certain she likes you – yes, yes! I wouldn’ah come a yard near you if you scorched my hair like that – heh heh! Don’t pout now! She’ll show you. You’ll see. Just tell me about it afterward and I won’t say a word to the master or Sebastian! All the details, though! Don’t be leaving anything out of it, yeah?”_

Finny…hadn’t quite understood his predicament.

_“Is she your sweetheart now? Is there going to be a wedding? Can it be outside? I’ll take care of the bouquet! Is she allergic to any flowers? Oh! What’s her favorite flower? I can plant a whole garden full and - oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I be the flower boy!?!”_

Tanaka…hadn’t been too helpful either.

_“Ho ho ho!”_

But Mr. Sebastian’s response had been…not quite what he was expecting.

 _“Mr. Sebastian…what if she_ does _like me and we…you know…oh who am I kidding? I don’t even know! Make out or something!”_

_“Lady Gwendolyn will be playing chess with the master until 10. Her housemaid will be readying her bedtime routine at that hour – as I will with the young master. We will be most occupied so do be sure to find something suitable to do like make preparations for lunch tomorrow.”_

_“Yeah! Oh…but…wait…aren’t you and the master going out tomorrow before lunch time hits?”_

Sebastian had given him the strangest look. Eyes large yet face struck still in a weak smile. Then he walked away leaving Baldroy exhausted and thoroughly lost.

Yet the moment she pulled away and told him she was no lady, he seemed to find the right answers. Or answers that fit into the puzzle board of a conversation they were having with some force.

“…come again?”

She smiled, somewhat unsure. “I am not some noble woman or a woman of values…in other words I…I…have not had the most innocent thoughts of you, if you will allow me to speak so foully and so frankly.”

He swallowed and he was sure that she could hear the sound of his brain attempting to find coherency.

“You are…attracted to me?”

“Very much so,” she admitted quietly.

“And...you kissed me.”

“That I will not deny.”

He licked his lips, still tasting the pleasant ting where her lips had made contact.

“Will you do it? Kiss me? Again?”

Giving something like a half nod, she brought her lips to his once more. She was warm like the earth on a sunny day. So he dug his hands into the earthy tones of her hair, strands light like silken gold. Every bit of him tightened when her fingers clasped against one another on his neck. She was so incredibly close. It wasn’t that he minded the many kisses they shared – it was the panicked realization that he was having to force himself to remember to breathe. As if his involuntary functions simply short wired.

Her lips pressing down upon his and out again, she slid a hand to the swoop of his jaw.

“I want you,” she said heatedly.

“You’ve got me.”

Letting out a laughing, bubbling breath, she brought her hand still clutching his hair to his cheek. “Your bedroom?”

Exhaling shallowly, he nodded. “If you’re sure. And only if you’re sure. And if this isn’t a dream…it isn’t…right?”

Her nose brushed his own and he pulled her as close as he could. She smelt like soap and just faintly of cookies, the chocolate ones made for the master hours before. The kiss she placed upon his cheek was cool against the explosion of heat that was his skin.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was a dream…but if it is, I’m okay with going along with it until I wake,” she said.

“Heh…me too,” he confessed. “My uhh…my bedroom is th…no I meant this way! Sorry! Sorry!”

Giggling, she looked into his eyes – glowing and grinning – before kissing him once again. A bolt of heat shot straight to his groin when her hands slid to his neck and his chest and finally settled on his waist with a tug forward. He returned the favor by slipping his own hands around her waist and hoisting her over a shoulder.

“Bedroom,” he explained, voice more strained than he intended.

His boots squeaked as he made his way down the hall, throwing looks left and right and behind as he heard Mey-Rin and Finny still chattering in the kitchen. They wouldn’t believe it! Hell, _he_ didn’t believe it! From the moment he met (your name), she had been a looker. He had grown to adore her but it was miracle enough alone that she gave him a chance. Girls flocked over Finny, the ignorant little bugger. They found him cute and easy to get along with. And Mr. Sebastian seemed to hold some supernatural force against woman and man alike. Practically everyone was jumping to let him into their knickers. Even Tanaka – the real and the small alike – had geriatrics wheeling and wheezing to his side.

Then there was Baldroy.

He didn’t consider himself a bad looking guy. True, he wasn’t in as good as shape as he had been years before, but he wasn’t pudgy by any means. He had scars like any soldier, but those couldn’t be seen with his normal attire and he was fairly sure that women _liked_ some scars. _I’ll find out now anyway!_ he thought with a grin. Before (your name), he’d try desperately to connect with any woman.

_“Hey there, pretty thing! Name’s Bard! Wha-“_

_“Barf? That’s your name?”_

_“What? No…IT’S BARD. B-A-“_

_“Please don’t yell at me, sir.”_

_“Oh! Ha ha…sorry! I just ah…uh…”_

_“I…I’m just going to go...goodbye.”_

So he tried again.

_“You’re a beauty!”_

_“You’re a creep.”_

And again.

_“What’s a lovely girl like you doing in a place like this?”_

_“Six pence and I’ll head to your place instead, love.”_

And…well, he was proud that he’d walked away from that one. There was no shame in admitting when a plan had gone too far off course and no matter what the master thought the woman leaning her fingers to brush against his behind was nothing like the women on the streets of London calling out to him. He’d connected with (your name) – truly connected – and she treated him not like the idiot that he so often felt to be or the clumsy fool he simply was around her. She treated him like a man and was the very first woman to give him hope for…

Well for what he didn’t know. He would have been content with courting her, of course. But he wasn’t even sure if he could ask for such permission from the master after all the he had done for Baldroy and all the protecting the manor needed. What kind of life could he offer to (your name) when he was a Phantomhive servant first and foremost? She couldn’t understand his duties or be put in harm’s way because of him.

 _But now we’ll have this_ , he thought as he turned the doorknob to his and Finny’s room with one hand. _I’ll get everything out of my system and we can go back to being friends and I can go back to protecting the manor like normal! Nothing could possibly go wrong!_

“Do you share this room, Bard?” asked (your name), glancing to Finny’s bed upon being set down to her feet.

Pulling upright from leaning in for another one of her addicting kisses, Bard cursed. “Oh hell! Stuff’s already going wrong!”

“Nothing’s wrong,” she insisted. “I just thought you had private quarters…it’ll be a bit more rushed this way but we can still hurry and-“

He shook his head, nibbling on his lower lip as his trusted cigarette had been discarded. “This is the only thing I _don’t_ want to hurry with. Give me just a moment.” He stole a kiss from her before grabbing the door with one hand to lean into the hallway. “Finny! Finny, I have a job for you!”

He glanced back to (your name) who froze momentarily before stepping quietly behind the doorway so as not to be seen.

“I’m sorry about this,” he mumbled. “Finny is a good kid…he’ll be okay with sleeping elsewhere for the night.”

Frowning, she placed a hand against his own. “Are we horrible for making him? I feel rather bad.”

Opening his mouth to respond, he spotted Finny running down the corridor. “Oi! Finny! Get over here!”

“Yes, sir!” said Finny, hurrying his steps. “What do you need, Baldroy?”

Checking that the hallway was clear and frowning slightly, he sighed. “Finny. I have a huge favor to ask you. Would you mind uh… _not_ sleeping here tonight?”

Finny’s happy face fell. “What? Why not? What have I done? I put your blowtorch back exactly where I found it!”

“Nothing you – HEY! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH MY BLOWTORCH!?!”

“Oh ha ha! I over watered some of the plants in the garden and was just drying them out before our guest arrived,” he said.

Baldroy nodded. “That makes sense. Just…ask next time, would you? This isn’t about that. I’m asking you friend to friend to do me this one solid, Finny. Then I promise to help you in whatever you need me for.”

The frown didn’t leave Finny’s face. “Is this about (your name)? Did she leave already? Oh, Baldroy, did she break up with you!?!”

“No!” snapped Baldroy. “Nothing’s happened just… _please_. One night, Finny. You can spend it in quarters all by yourself-“

“I’m afraid to sleep by myself!” Finny cried. “What if the nightmares come back? You won’t be there!”

Sighing, Baldroy placed his free hand on Finny’s shoulder. “Nothing can harm you now, Fin. And hey…if you want, you can even sleep outside for the night.”

That got his eyes to brighten.

“Outside? Like camping?”

“Yeah! Totally! I actually left a tent up on the tower in the west wing the last time intru…duh…the last time I used it,” he added awkwardly.

Seeming not to notice, Finny’s face broke into a grin that made his cheeks seem ready to burst.

“This will be so much fun! Thanks, Bard! I’m going to head up to check the place out!”

He nodded. “Thanks, Finny. I really owe you one.”

There was a bit of guilt when Finny raced down the hall laughing, no doubt giddy with the thought of spending the night outside. But when he closed the door, (your name) looked up at him with similarly heavy eyes and a hand to his forearm.

“I’m sorry to have asked him to do that…think he’ll forgive us if I make him some double chocolate fudge?”

She was so gentle and worrying. The stray thought of how much she seemed like a mother came upon him and his throat constricted for a moment. She would make the perfect wife.

 _But not for you_ , he reminded himself. _This is the weight of being a Phantomhive servant. The master comes first…but we get this night, at least…_

She must have noticed his frozen expression for she laughed awkwardly. “If he doesn’t like chocolate, I can do something else. Something with lemon maybe? Strawberry? Blueberry? Maybe?”

Grinning to assure her that he was fine, he took her hand. “Anything you make for him will be wonderful. And he loves going outdoors. He’ll forgive us readily enough.” He kissed the hand that was in his own, suddenly feeling rather lost. “Do you…want to start now?”

Laughing and hugging herself to him, she kissed his jaw. “Let’s just see where we can take one another. We don’t have to ‘start’ anything…I just want to be with you, Bard.”

That calmed him a bit, at least enough to return her embrace. He placed a hand against her hair and simply tried to calm the beating of his heart. Her body was so soft against the hard planes of his own. As he dipped his head to bury his face in her hair, she rose up to nip at his neck with trembling lips. He exhaled and let both arms fall to clutch her back.

He didn’t feel her hand fall until it was tugging at the ties of his apron. When it was undone and fell to his feet, her fingers brushed between his legs and he held her tighter.

“Tease,” he breathed, losing his kisses into her hair.

Laughter that had moments ago been light was now heavy with power as she simultaneously pulled the neck of his chef's jacket to nibble on newly revealed flesh while cupping him through his pants. He was very quickly feeling overdressed and overstimulated. Desperate to return the clenching in his skin, he grabbed her rear and squeezed her against his body. But by God was he boiling. Alone he was sure he would be melting, but her body shivering against him was enough to drive him mad.

She was shifting her hips side to side – the very image of a vixen – and unbuttoning his jacket when Bard heard the sound of Finny’s footsteps hurrying toward their room once again.

The knock came soon after.

“Bard! Bard! I thought of something that you could do to pay me back!”

Sighing, Baldroy frowned at (your name). “Get on the bed to the left. I won’t be long.”

Finny knocked some more while Bard collected himself. Opening the door just enough to shove his face in the crack, Baldroy said, “What is it, Finny?”

“Do you think you could help me weed the yard tomorrow? Once (your name) leaves?”

“Sure thing, Fin! Was that all?”

Baldroy was about to shut the door as Finny nodded but stopped when the boy’s hand slapped against the door.

“How did everything go with (your name)?”

Wanting desperately to calm Finny’s curiousity, he nodded. “Well, Finny. They went really well.”

Opening his mouth, Finny froze along with Bard as a bump was heard. Turning his head just slightly, Baldroy saw (your name)’s hand outstretched above her boot lying sideways on the floor. She gave him a sorrowful glance before silently moving to grab her other boot.

She was undressing on his bed.

_Finny had to go. Now._

“What was that?” asked Finny.

Bard shrugged, pushing the door forward. “I didn’t hear anything. Must have been in your head…I know you must be right tired, Finny. And I’m…busy.”

“Busy?”

“Yeah…just…only come back if it’s something with our duties, yeah?” he said, hoping his eyes could accurately portray the begging he felt like doing. “You know…protecting the uh…the estate. Through cooking…and gardening. Our respective chores.”

Fear that he had revealed too much rose within him. But then he was certain he heard the sound of fabric rushing to the floor. The shameful desire to slam the door in Finny’s face was rising.

Finny’s blank expression must have mimicked his own.

“Oh. Okay.” He paused, blinking. “I’ll see you later then?”

“Yeah. Later, Finny!”

He was shutting the door. He was getting away. And then the force of Finny’s strength stopped the door with a scratch and Finny’s concerned eyes were on him.

“Are you sure that you are okay, Baldroy?”

Bless the boy. He knew that in the Phantomhive household practically anything could happen. Bard could be held hostage right now and Finny was just trying to help. But (your name) only wore so many layers of clothing and he had been counting. She had to be naked now or pretty damn close to it.

“Finny,” he said, “I have never been surer about anything than the fact that I am totally okay. Go to bed. Please?”

With a gentle smile and a salute, Finny nodded. He walked down the hallway and Bard watched him until he turned a corner. Then the door was shut and lightly locked.

Waiting a moment, unsure if it was out of concern for Finny or anticipation for the sight that awaited him, he turned.

There was a corset – rather plain yet clenching – and white stockings no longer held by their garters.

There was nothing else.

He hurried to her side, not fully trusting his legs to keep him upright much longer.

“Sorry!” she said with a blush. “I thought it would be sexy but I didn’t mean to be so loud!”

It was his turn to laugh, however huskily his voice seemed. “We’re both hopeless. Do you need help with your corset?”

“Yes,” she admitted. “My lady tied it pretty tightly…I was trying to impress you.”

Kicking off his boots, he climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees. Pulling her back toward him, he sat her down on his lap.

“You’ve impressed me plenty fully dressed, love.” He tugged the knots free and worked his way down, reveling in her body relaxing against his. “Now you have me practically incapacitated.”

She laughed and he wasn’t sure if it was at his comments or his fingers dancing against the end of her corset. Helping her pull the item off, he let her cast it to the side while his hands went immediately to her breasts. Her skin was as full and as warm as newly baked bread. And how badly he wanted to sample her.

Her bum arched into his crotch and he pushed upward out of instinct. Pinching her nipples, he broke into an exhale that sounded more like a whine.

Clasping his hands, moving him away, she twisted in his arms to face him. And while the curve of her back and her bottom seated on the tent of his pants had thrilled him, the unhampered view of her body now had him ready to combust.

“So damn beautiful,” he sighed. She leaned up and he leaned in so their lips could meet again. Unsure and terribly not wanting to push her away having gotten her this far, he darted his tongue against her mouth. With a tilt of her head, she allowed his tongue inside and he pressed a hand against the small of her back to better steady them as she set his flesh aflame with want renewed.

Her eager fingers looped the buttons of his jacket loose. When he lift his hands to throw his googles to the floor, she stopped him.

“Can you…” she began, breath chasing to catch up with her, “can you keep those close? I want you to wear them…”

He swallowed. “Why? Are you going to explode?”

She blinked at him before snorting.

“Yeah, that was kind of bad,” he chuckled as she shook her head and continued until his jacket was pulled from his pants. He shucked the fabric from his shoulders as she stared rather forwardly.

“Bard…where’d these scars come from?” she asked, tracing a line against a white scar sneaking from his shoulder to his chest.

For a while, he did not answer her. Eyes closed, he focused on the touch of her fingers and the gentle scrap of her nails against his skin. She found another scar and then another, touching each in turn.

“War,” he said softly.

Like he knew they would, her searching hands stilled.

“Bard…I had no idea.”

He opened his eyes to see her own brimming with tears. Frowning, he brought his thumb to her left eye and then the right, dragging along and pushing the tears away.

“Hey,” he said lightly. “I’m here. I’m not the one who needs your tears. And if it wasn’t for the war, I wouldn’t be here in Phantomhive manor. And this is a mighty fine place to be…here in your arms.” He paused. “Many a man has died for such a right.”

Hugging him, she kissed him, far lighter than before yet just as pleasantly.

When she pulled away, something in the way that she cast a hand against his cheek made him seize.

“Is this a bad time to tell you that I love you?” she asked.

His breathing was ragged.

_No, no, no…what should I do? What can I do? I can’t hurt her…she’ll only be in danger here and I wouldn’t be able to stay away from her. This was only supposed to be one time. One beautiful memory. I can’t have her and I don’t deserve her and I…_

“No,” he said.

Maybe he had meant to say something else. Tell her it wouldn’t work or try to convince her that he didn’t love her. But it wouldn’t have been true and she kissed him and he kissed her and he forgot why he was still fighting to begin with.

Hands discovering the softness of her body, he touched her as she went to his pants and rid him of his belt. His fingers grazed her thighs and hesitantly dipped into her heat. Already wet with want, she gasped as she pressed more hurriedly at his pants. Wishing to tease her as she had him, he bothered not with helping her but continued to explore her with curving fingers. As she caught his pants against his hips, his cock poking out, he pressed his fingers in to brush against her swollen flesh. She jerked suddenly.

His hand disappeared immediately. “Did I hurt you?” he whispered.

“No, but I’m going to hurt you if you don’t get these pants off,” she said.

When he laughed, he barely recognized his own voice. Since when did he sound so gruff? He supposed watching those beautiful breasts of hers heave with angered breath could do that to a man.

Deciding against teasing her further, he acquiesced. When his pants were off, he glanced up to her, ashamed of the blush coloring his cheeks.

“S’okay?”

She looked up at him from beneath her lashes before surprising him by letting her hands clasp his bum. “Mmhmm…it’ll do.”

He could drink in the huskiness of her voice. Copying her by placing his large hands on her on bottom, he let their naked flesh meet, her face shoved into his neck as he kissed her head. His shaft slid against her wetness and he could not help the tremble in his hands. He couldn’t wait to be a part of her and yet there was something in the intimacy of holding her that he was rather partial to as well. It was no wonder, he mused, when she’d been pressed against him so tantalizingly close all day.

He had her and yet he wanted more – wanted every bit of her that she was willing to give. And when she let one hand fall to round his burning hip and dip between them, grasping at his twitching cock, he knew that she was more than willing to give.

“Do you want to start now, Baldroy?”

And he was willing to receive.


End file.
